


get you out of my mind

by kinkyviktor (smallredboy)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation, Pegging, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/kinkyviktor
Summary: Alexander fantasizes about being pegged, and Eliza helps with making it a reality.





	get you out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> because hamliza deserves porn too
> 
> for seasonofkink, the prompt being sex toys
> 
> enjoy!

Alexander's surroundings dissolve in his mind when he closes his eyes and starts jerking off. He thinks of Eliza, his beautiful, beautiful wife. Her determined black eyes, her long black hair. She's so gorgeous.

But in this fantasy she isn't like her usual soft, homey self— lingerie wraps around her body, and the harness of a strap-on is held around her waist. He groans softly at the thought.

He thinks of her putting him on all fours, like a bitch being mated, and he thinks of the silicone dildo entering his asshole, Eliza whispering encouragement as she pushes him closer to her. He imagines her oh so warm voice, telling him how much of a good boy he is, how he's such a perfect husband. "E-Eliza," he whimpers out, and his cheeks heat up.

He keeps moving his hand around his shaft and his head, pressing against certain parts that make him particularly aroused. He rocks his hips as he thinks of Eliza plunging into him, soft little thrusts hitting his prostate again and again. _"You're doing so well, Alex,"_ he imagines her voice, candid and full of arousal, full of need, _"you'll get to cum in a bit, don't you worry."_

He imagines his toes curling, him letting out soft whines as he tries to not cum. He imagines her grabbing his hair, pulling a bit too gently, telling him he's so, so good for her. He thinks of her picking up the pace, starting to pound into him quicker and rougher. He pictures his moans, his eyes rolling back, his pleas and whimpers.

He wants Eliza to control him, kiss him up and praise him under her breath as she fucks him relentlessly. He feels how his breath comes in ragged, his hand starting to feel a bit numb for jerking off for enough time. He's bucking his hips and he wants to have his hole filled so, so bad. The idea of Eliza fucking him with a strap-on is so goddamn hot; he wants to be under her control.

He loses his last bit of self-control when his fantasy self cums, and he moans out "M-mistress!" as white spills all over his hand. He gets up, his cheeks heated, and cleans his hands with a few tissues. His mind is stuck in those fantasies, though, and they aren't getting any better.

He thinks of Eliza getting another girl to use a strap-on on him, and his dick protests because _hey, I just cummed I can't get up again_. He imagines being spitroasted by two women, being made to deepthroat a dildo while Eliza enters his asshole over and over again.

He thinks of Eliza getting off him after making him cum, her taking off the harmess and dropping it before telling him to open his mouth. He imagines her sitting on his face, rocking her hips against his mouth to use him to get off. The thought makes his dick twitch, but he has to wait a bit if he wants to get off again.

He needs to take a cold shower when he hears the unlocking of the door and he freezes in the spot. His wife appears in all her beauty into their bedroom, and she notices the fact he doesn't have boxers on. "Masturbating?" she asks.

"Uh-huh," he answers, feeling like the cat got his tongue. "How was work today, Betsey?"

Eliza shakes her head. "The kids were especially skittish today. Maria helped me out."

Oh, _right_. Maria— Eliza's assistant at the orphanage. A very hot woman who just got divorced. His dick starts doing the thinking and he yells at himself mentally. "That's great."

Eliza notices something is off, as she always does. She's so quick to understand when he's being quiet over concern— a few years of being married helps with that. "You seem unusually quiet, my love. Something wrong?"

"No! Everything's fine!" he shakes his head vehemently because he can't just tell his wife he wants her to fuck him in the ass. "I'm just caught up on... what I was thinking about when..." he gestures vaguely to his dick. "You know."

Eliza's eyebrows raise in interest. _Oh god_. "What were you thinking about, exactly? Eating me out, as always?"

"N-no," he shakes his head again, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks again. He wants to tell her everything, but it's so goddamn embarrassing. "I was thinking about... uh, you know what pegging is?"

Eliza's eyes widen and her face is suddenly split by a wide, toothy grin. She throws herself at her husband and they're now on the bed, her on top of him. "I knew you were into anal."

"W-what?" Alexander feels himself go beet red and he's about to make a thousand excuses for himself, but he knows it won't work. "Yeah, uh, I am. Can we...?"

Eliza's smile doesn't leave her face; she's obviously excited for this change in their sex life. "I never get to see you embarrassed, this is the cutest thing ever," Eliza teases.

Alexander hides his face against a pillow. "Betsey!"

"But, yeah, I'd like to try out. We can look for strap-ons later." She snuggles closer to him and kisses his cheek, and Alexander feels safer and takes his face off the pillow to kiss his wife. She's so beautiful, it makes his heart hurt.

"I love you, my Eliza."

Eliza laughs, and it's so angelical it rings on his ears. "I love you too, Alexander. I'll always love you." He's hyperaware of the rings on their fingers as they kiss again, and he's so madly in love it makes him feel lightheaded.

Afterwards, they go to eat dinner and they don't mention it again for the rest of the day. Eliza makes the food and he's glad they don't have kids yet because he doesn't want this openness to end. He loves being with Eliza, he loves feeling like he's hers and she's his. It makes him feel safe, in a way.

The anticipation builds as the days pass, and he realizes he's more in love with the idea as time goes on. God, he's so glad Eliza wants to try it out.

* * *

Two weeks later, Eliza decides to finally indulge him. He's been subject of light kisses along his neck, promises of her wrecking him, whispers and handjobs that have left him needing _more_.

Their first time with the strap-on isn't exactly like his fantasies, but much better. Eliza isn't wearing lingerie, but the harness wraps around her waist and he kisses and licks her breasts while she lets out soft whimpers.

"I don't want it to be missionary, it's so boring," Alexander says, pouting as his wife looks at him with a knowing smile. "Just... just... please, Betsey."

Eliza chuckles and kisses his ear, biting into his earlobe for a stray moment. It's enough for him to whine in pure delight. He gets on all fours and grasps the sheets, and he hears Eliza smearing the dildo with lube.

It's not as big as he's fantasized about, but he knows they'd have to work their way up to something like that. It's maybe five and a half inches, and he's fingered himself enough for it to slip inside him with ease.

"Are you sure you want this, Alex?" Eliza's voice rings through his ears, and his cock throbs with need.

He breathes and nods before saying, "Yes."

The dildo enters him, and he lets out a whimper when he feels so _full_. He bucks his hips when Eliza's small hands press against his waist, and he feels so helpless. "B-Betsey, oh, _oh_." He's speechless for once in his life, and when she starts moving her hips softly, a moan escapes his mouth.

"You love it, hm?" Eliza says as she starts thrusting into him, slow and steady. He feels the silicone inside him, pushing into his hole again and again. He grits his teeth in an attempt to stop himself from moaning too loud. "Let me hear you, Alex..."

She sounds so good, as needy as he is, and he lets out a whine slash whimper. "Fuck me, Betsey, please, I need you," he begs, his lip quivering and his knuckles white from grabbing into the sheets.

"Alright, baby," she groans softly and she starts moving her hips more harshly. He feels how she hits his prostate and his eyes roll back; he's so hard, he feels he'll lose control of himself at any given second. "You like this, right? Oh, you feel good."

"J-Jerk me off, Betsey, god, it feels amazing, don't stop."

Eliza chuckles softly and keeps thrusting into him before her hand wraps around his cock. He throws his head back and lets out a mewl when he feels her start jerking him off. "You sound so— so good, Alex, god, such a good boy, so perfect."

Alexander whines softly. "M-Mistress, please," the title escapes his lips before he can stop himself, and his eyes widen for a second. "Betsey, I— uh—" Eliza stops thrusting, her hand still wrapped around his hard cock.

"It's alright, baby, keep calling me that if you want." She then pulls the dildo out of him and he sighs as she puts him on his back. "I want to see you, baby." Alexander takes in the sight of his wife, small tits, beautiful black eyes and long dark hair. She kisses him, and he feels himself buck his hips and look for her, desperately.

"Mistress, keep fucking me, please."

Eliza smiles, showing her teeth, and Alexander groans before the strap-on meets his asshole again. He swivels his hips and moans as she starts to fuck him again. She puts her arms behind his neck and kisses his jaw, his cheek. "I love— ah, it feels so good, so good, mistress."

"I know, baby boy, you like it, don't you? You look so pretty, so wrecked."

Alexander moans and he loves how it feels, Eliza's cock inside him, pounding and pushing into him. He feels the bundle of nerves be hit again and again, and he thinks he's going to cum anytime now. " _God_ ," he hisses, his cock throbbing against his pelvis.

"You want to cum, baby?"

"Y-Yeah, mistress, I love your cock inside of me," he breathes, his eyes lidded and his forehead coated in sweat.

Eliza pushes her hand off the back of his neck and she wraps it around his length. He moans uncontrollably as he feels her jerking him off and fucking him at the same time. He cums with a shudder, his eyes clouded as stripes of white fall on his abdomen. "Mistress," he says in a soft whimper as he comes back from his high.

Eliza takes the harness off and Alexander, amidst his climax, notices how his wife is dripping wet. "You want me to finger you, Betsey?" he asks in a murmur.

Eliza smiles and says, soft, "Sure, baby."

Alexander doesn't take long before his fingers are inside Eliza's pussy, circling her clit with his thumb and fingerfucking her with care and need. She cums a few minutes after, muttering about how good he is. Alexander takes in the sight of her hair being a mess, sweat all over her and her thighs shaking.

"That was— that was amazing." He breathes hard as Eliza goes and cuddles into him, staring at each other with a smile. "I wanna do that again."

"I do too. I didn't know you were into calling me mistress, by the way."

He feels himself go red and mutters nonsense before Eliza kisses him. "At least you liked it, don't you?"

"I loved it."

Eliza grins, and everything seems alright for a second. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, her hair against his jaw, and he loves her so, so much.


End file.
